1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the physical separation of solids from fluids, and fluids from gases. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for separating solids and dissolved constituents from fluids using an arrangement of separators and concentrators, which are pneumatically pressurized and depressurized at desired intervals via electronically controlled poppet valves, which results in the separation of particulates and dissolved constituents from the untreated fluid media.
2. Description of Related Art
The safe and effective removal of contaminants from fluids is a consistent problem faced by many industries. The impurities accumulated by water and other fluids during the hydrologic cycle, and as a result of use by humans, may appear in both suspended and dissolved forms. Suspended solids may be generally classified as particles larger than molecular size (i.e. particle sizes greater than 10−3 mm), which are supported by buoyant and viscous forces existing within water. Dissolved materials (i.e. particle sizes less than 10−3 mm) consist of molecules and ions, which are held by the molecular structure of water.
The presence of suspended and/or dissolved solids in water, wastewater and other fluids is undesirable for several reasons. The presence of visible suspended solids may be aesthetically displeasing. The presence of suspended or dissolved contaminants will contribute to increased wear and degradation of mechanical parts and decrease the efficiency of operations and processes. Likewise, the presence of suspended and/or dissolved solids allows for the adsorption of other chemicals or biological matter into the fluid. Due to the standards promulgated by government agencies, excessive contaminants must be removed from wastewater and other types of contaminated fluid streams before the effluent may be discharged to the environment or recycled. If established discharge-contamination levels are exceeded, cities and other governmental authorities may impose surcharges and penalties on the entity responsible for the excessive discharge.
There are many industries in which water and other fluids are typically used to clean equipment and lubricate other machinery and components, such as the aircraft, petroleum and automotive industries. Wash water typically contains significant amounts of suspended solids, dissolved minerals, and organic materials, including oils and other hydrocarbons. Detergents and other chemicals used in the wash operations and drilling operations present further difficulties only increasing the effluent fluid discharge concerns. Lube oils and drilling fluids contain significant amounts of suspended and dissolved contaminants, which if not removed, are no longer recyclable and must be either stored indefinitely in containers or otherwise disposed of according to stringent environmental regulations. The inability to efficiently and quickly recycle these and other types of fluids results in increased operating costs and places a constraint on the rate of production.
The prior art contains multiple attempts to improve the process of separating particles from a fluid. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,977 discloses that the water from vehicle wash facilities can be completely recycled, without water discharge. However, where the cost of water is not a factor and the public sewage system can accept certain contaminants, a complete recycling system may not be cost justified. In such systems, aeration by dissolved oxygen can be used to eliminate foul odors without the foaming problems typically caused by continuously bubbling air in the sumps. Additional treatment to remove the suspended solids and reduce the organic materials (other than detergents) in the sump can render the water suitable for reuse, e.g., in the washing part of a vehicle wash cycle, or for discharge where permitted in selected public sewage systems.
A need exists in the art for a portable, highly efficient filtration apparatus and method which can separate suspended and dissolved solids in a variety of environments. Further, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method of removing particles from fluids in either a liquid or gaseous state. Further, a need exists for an apparatus and method which can consistently remove particles of a desired size so as to efficiently and consistently reduce the chance of the imposition of a surcharge for violating quality control standards and releasing untreated effluents.